Krusty Krab's New Coworker
Krusty Krab's New Coworker is a story found in SpongeBob's diary in 2001. It was released by himself in 2002. Plot single word is taken from SpongeBob's diary Hello me, you will probably read this, who knows when, but I'm writing it now because some real shit is going on in Krusty Krab. So our boss just hired some weird guy, I still don't know his name, I'll call him Jeremy. Alright so, Jeremy is very strange guy, he doesn't talk at all. Everytime I says hello to him he just wave with his hand. I really don't know what's wrong with that guy. Okay so, since Jeremy got job at the Krusty Krab our Krabby Patties started to missing. I usually make like 300 Krabby Patties before the end of the shift, but since Jeremy has his job, there are only 100 of them. We're still not sure is he stealing it, but we're going to find out. Our boss set the a whole bunch of cameras around the restaurant so he can catch him on his act. Every night boss is watching the tapes.... nothing. This time, rather January 13, 2001, I'm the one who's watching the tapes. Why? Well that f***ing boss is going on Basketball game with his f***ing daughter. Everything was normal.... I haven't seen anything wrong, but then at 4:32, Mrs Puff appeared and bought newspapers and cigarettes. Then some punk came and bought a chewing gum. Then, some real shits started to happening. Exactly at 5:32, wich is an hour after she first came, Mrs Puff came back.... I thought that she forget something, but no, she bought the same newspapers and cigarettes, what da hell? Then, that punk came and bought another chewing gum. I was confused. Well... I didn't know what to think. And then.... and then..... and then..... Jeremy was looking right at the camera with the creepiest look on his face. Like he knew that I'm the one who's watching. He was just watching me until the end of the shift, exacly at 7:00, when night shift is over, he dissappeared. My shift starts at 8:00AM, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. 7:12PM: Well, guess who's watching the tape again, yep that's me. Well f*** it. But I'll do it this time because boss is gonna pay me more. 1:45AM: Nothing for now. 4:32AM: Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! I can't believe it! Mrs Puff is back again! At the same f***ing time! She buys the news paper and cigarettes! Okay, I'm scared! I'm turning this shit of, I don't wanna watch it anymore. 5:22AM: I can't sleep because of that stupid Jeremy, I have no choice, I'll have to watch that peace of crap. 5:32AM: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!! Mrs Puff is back!! And... and.... and.... she buys the same f***ing thing!! I'm going there right now! I just can't.... 6:57AM: Well, I was there, everything was normal. I-I-I just don't know what to think anymore. 7:43AM: I'm going to bed now, I'm tired and pissed off. Januray 29th, 2001, 3:32PM: Okay so I haven't wrote anything in diary since January 13th, 2001, but I just wanna say that Jeremy has been fired, since then my life is much easier. I sleep better, work better and got promoted to Co-Cashier. Squidward is not happy about it, but who cares. So I decided to quit writing in diary, it's just stupid and wasting of time. Bye Me, I'll talk to you... when you will read this. Single word was taken from SpongeBob's Diary. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Horror Category:Thriller